


"Cliché magical girl title"

by Perennial_Mii



Category: TsukiPro - Fandom, TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/pseuds/Perennial_Mii
Summary: My attempts at a comedy/Parody magical girl AU starring Kakeru and Koi.Arata, Aoi, Shun, Shiki and Tsubasa will eventually join too~☆I wanted to attempt writing some Vazzrock characters too, so I've added Ruka from Rockdown, and I'll eventually add Takaaki from Vazzy.Characteristics for all characters may possibly be exaggerated or OOC, both by mistake or for comedic purpose.I hope you enjoy the anime references ^.^Please let me know if there are any mistakes!





	"Cliché magical girl title"

“PHEW, today sure was a long day, I'm glad it's over!” Kakeru huffed out a breath of relief, stretching his arms toward the sky. “Hey, do you want to come over for dinner?” He continued, excitement sparking throughout his voice and his bright puppy eyes fixated on Koi.

 

“Don't you have work today?” Koi counter questioned. Of course he wanted to spend extra time with Kakeru, but he's always so busy. Sure there were others to spend time with, but none of them were Kakeru, none of them understood him the way he did.

 

“Nope! Not this weekend, and since we've finished lessons for the day, my small break has begun,” He playfully knocked his shoulder into Koi’s, showing him a bright grin. He had been dying to spend some time with Koi, and the perfect chance had arrived. If all goes well, he planned to ask Koi to stay for the weekend. “And, it's Friday, meaning the next episode of Hiatus x Hiatus is out, soooo, we can watch it together after dinner!”

 

“Oh, then in that case, I’d love too! Did you catch up on last week's episode?!” Koi’s eyes now gleaming as intensely as the soon-to-arrive stars.

 

“Yeah! It was amazing! The way that arc ended was incredible, I didn't expect it to turn out this way! Thank you for getting me interested!” Kakeru gasped desperately, the words had poured out of his mouth, rendering him breathless. He and Koi had both been dying to talk about the latest episode, but the opportunity hadn't come as Kakeru was so busy.

 

“Right! And- Eh?” Koi’s attention had been stolen by a dazzling flash of pink. It moved with impeccable agility, he wasn't able to see it clearly. “Did you see that just now?”

 

“You mean the pink fluffy thing that looks like a cat and looks strangely out-of-place? Yes, I did,” Kakeru promptly responded, his face as equally puzzled as Koi’s, yet he was seemly able to make out the pink blur.

 

The small cat-like creature appeared before them in an instant, as if teleporting. “Hey now! What do you mean out-of-place?!”

 

“Eh? It talks?” Kakeru's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, his question relaying exactly what Koi also wished to know.

 

“It? How rude! And to think, I came here with a proposition for you both…” Turning its head away while its eyes remained on them, it spoke in a tone that implied it had been falsely hurt by Kakeru's words.

 

“You did? What proposition?” Koi inquired, peering down at the creature; uterly mystified by the seemingly fictional events transpiring before him.

 

“I, the great Ruka-nyan, have come to offer you magical abilities. If you make a contract with me for a single wish, you'll be granted power in return to defeat the witches plaguing the lands…” He proudly announced whilst placing a paw over his chest. “Wait, this is the wrong story... Well, no matter, I'm going to give you the power to beat bad guys,” Ruka continued, his eyes observing the two men stood before him.

 

“Why don't you grant power for yourself?” Kakeru questioned, reluctant taken up the offer, regardless of the situation seeming preposterous.

 

“I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed to be the protagonist… look how pink I am! I'd have been perfect for the role!” Ruka pouted, his whiskers pointing a little further forward than usual. “so you have to do it instead,” he continued to grumble, desperate for the spotlight he believed he deserved.

 

“Wait, wait, wait! I don't have time for that, I have to keep up to date with lessons, work and the performance coming up,” Kakeru objected further. Be it a dream or not, there was zero chance he could handle this on top of university, work and the project they had all received the lesson prior to this incident.

 

“We could be superheroes?! Kakeru, we should do it! It'd be amazing!” On the contrary to Kakeru, Koi was dying to accept; he'd finally be his own anime protagonist. It was his turn to plead with his eyes, returning the earlier face shown by Kakeru.

 

He let out a defeated sigh, there's no way he could deny Koi, not when he begged with such a look. He was almost certain Koi was aware of that fact. “... Fine, but candy is on you tonight,”

 

“Alright! Cue dramatic transformation sequence,” Ruka cheered, wiggling his tail.

 

A mass flurry of pink sparkles danced and glided over their bodies, gradually trailing along their flesh to reveal newly assigned outfits, complete with masks.

After the sparkles hastily fled, the two remained standing in outfits they hadn't expected.

Kakeru was now clothed in a light pink dress, complete with doll-like shoes, ribbons and bows. Koi's outfit was fairly similar, the only notable changes being his knee-high boots and vibrant yellow colour scheme.

 

“HUH??? DRESSES?” Kakeru dramatically exclaimed, eyes rapidly blinking as he observed himself and Koi. Though, strangely enough, Kakeru was rather interested in the sight of Koi in a dress; he realized he had stared rather intensely at him. Thankfully, Koi hadn't noticed.

 

“What's with this colour scheme? Shouldn't I be pink and he be yellow? It'd match our hair colours,” Koi inquired, the fact they were now in dresses hadn't bothered him at all; But the colour scheme was simply outrageous!

 

Ruka effortlessly jumped to Kakeru's shoulder, perching himself in a way that required no support from him “Don't ya know? Pink is always reserved for the main protagonist!”

 

“Huh?! Kakeru isn't the main character, we both are!” Koi protested, angrily pouting and aggressively playing with his dress ruffles.

 

Delicately patting Kakeru's shoulders, he continued with his responses “Not according to the dialogue, Kakeru has more lines, therefore, he must be the protagonist!”

 

“I don’t want to keep asking questions, but why are we magical girls? We're boys…” Kakeru desperately wanted to end the questions, but there were so many things he needed to know.

 

Ruka sheepishly used his paw to scratch behind his ear “Well… truth be told, I've had a difficult time with getting girls to see me… the only ones that have been able to see me have been a little mean-spirited, so, I've settled with you two teenagers,”

 

Koi turned to the cat-like creature, head tilted while traces of confusion lingered in his face “... We're not teenagers, we're both 20…”

 

Ruka jumped back to the ground, furiously pacing and babbling aloud “WHAT? But you're too old to be magical girls, the spell shouldn't have worked… If you're not teenagers, how will this story appeal to the target audience? I can't believe I've contracted two grown men instead of two teenage girls… No matter, the spell has been cast. Now… where's the generic first opponent so I can explain how to use your powers….”

 

“Uh.... Well, as long as it works, it doesn't matter that we're older, right?” Kakeru found himself questioning the fluffy, yet elegant creature once again. He'd struggled to make out the words that had rushed from Ruka's mouth, so he inquired about the one thing he was able to understand.

 

Shaking his head, Ruka swiftly dismissed the problem and focused his attention on the new issue at hand “I suppose not… Ah, there! A bad guy, okay, to activate your power-”

 

“I see this in anime fairly often, we have to pose and say something cool, right?” Koi interrupted, teeming with energy. He'd never felt so prepared for a situation in all his life.

 

Ruka giggles softly “Yeah I guess you could say that. Every pair that gets recruited has to do the same thing. Stand back to back, link both sets of hands with one another and proudly declare ‘justice will be delivered with our love and friendship’. It's quite simple,” displaying more excitement about the ‘power up’ than either man.

 

“That's… That's not cool at all, but alright! Let's do this!” Koi wasn't put off the seemly uncool actions, he was prepared to do anything it takes.

 

Kakeru, however, was wrestling with some minor issues. Though, with the necessity for them to now get slightly more intimate than they have been before, Kakeru's problem has now greatly expanded.

He isn't particularly experienced in the area of romance, but in recent times, it's come to light that he may have just possibly, maybe, inconveniently fallen in love with his best friend. When this happened, he's not certain.

 

Koi placed his back to Kakeru's, despite how excited and full of energy he was, it was no trouble for him to connect to the blonde with great caution.

Noticing Kakeru's hesitation, he delicately clutched Kakeru's hands and slowly laced his own fingers between his.

 

Kakeru was highly appreciative of the fact they were now back to back, as traces of heat had rushed to his cheeks. Koi had been so gentle with him, he'd only wished they were glove-less.

‘Ah, this confirms it then’ he pondered to himself. He'd been doing everything within his power to deny these newly confirmed feelings, but his desire for more intimacy had made it clear.

 

Kakeru returned the actions, lacing his fingers between Koi's. He made his best efforts to take in every sensation, though it was through gloves, he still treasured the way their fingers brushed and grew into an embrace. He adored the warmth between their hands, it was highly comforting; so comforting that he had just about forgotten the situation at hand.

 

Getting carried away, Kakeru had been unintentionally stroking the back of Koi's hands, he was returned to reality after he received a gentle squeeze from his taller partner.

 

Ah, right, the battle, there's no time for this. If that monster wasn't a level one starter monster, their lives would be over!

 

Koi cleared his throat, signalling he was ready to chant the rather uncool line.

“justice will be delivered with our love and friendship!” the pair simultaneously yelled.

 

Love… Yeah, these feelings were definitely love. Kakeru clapped his cheeks in attempts to erase the ever-growing blush, should that fail, he can point blame to his moronic choice to slap his face.

Similar to Kakeru, even Koi has formed a small blush at declaring such words. Koi unintentionally mimicked Kakeru's actions, also clapping his cheeks.

 

After their ritual, two small staffs were produced, matching their colour schemes and excessively decorated with hearts, stars, sparkles; everything pretty and ‘girly’.

 

Both pulling away to claim their items, Kakeru was able to mildly compose himself, though he already missed warmth from Koi's hands. “What are these…?” Kakeru inquired, half-heartedly swinging the staff around.

 

“Wands. They use magic, call your attack name and you'll be fine,” he assured them, slightly pouting shortly after. “I would have called mine ‘Ruu Ruu Nyan’...”

 

“Alright, let's try this!” Koi enthusiastically jumped on the spot.

 

“Ah wait! I don't know what to name mine!” kakeru panicked, not wanting to be behind on the action.

 

“Just improvise! Kamekameka!” Koi had decided to steal the line from the famous series ‘Dregen Ball S’. Completely unoriginal, but it worked for him; who was going to know he stole it?

 

Kakeru was impressed with how Koi had come up with something so fast, so following Koi's advice to ‘improvise’, he blurted out his words “Wah, okay! Kakeru Tokyo Smash!”

 

Following Koi's battle cry, a yellow beam, teeming with sparkles, was hurling directly towards the monster, ravaging the land beneath.

Kakeru's pink beam, oozing flowers, chased the leading beam. With a rainbow puff of smoke, the monster was gone; a sparkly but worn tin can was left in its place.

 

The pair cheered in unison, exchanging a high-five with smiles wider than my fricken thighs “We did it!”

 

Ruka sprinted to the empty can, picking it up and hiding it in his fur “Hehe~ I can add this to my collection-chan! Make sure you collect all that are dropped from the enemies,”

 

“... They're just empty tin cans…” Kakeru blinked, genuinely curious about what interest this cat-like creature would have in such an object.

 

“The more you collect, the stronger your magic gets! They're very useful… and pretty,” Ruka announced, as though it were the most obvious explanation.

 

“I don't understand how that works…” Koi spoke, truly baffled by this logic.

 

“Well it's simple, those objects make me happy. I’m your mascot who has granted you both power. Me being happy will increase your power, besides, everyone knows you have to collect some seemingly important item in these battles,” Ruka explained once more, licking his paw and cleaning himself.

 

Koi gasped, realization hitting him midway Ruka's explanation, therefore, Ruka's words going to waste “We're gonna be late for Hiatus x Hiatus! Bye, Ruka!” he began sprinting, tugging Kakeru by his sleeve. The desperation in his face it was almost terrifying, a passer-by would think the world was now coming to and end… though, I suppose it was for Koi in this situation.

 

“Wait! I'm involved now, I'm not letting you take all the spotlight, I'm coming with you!” Ruka followed, ensuring he wouldn't get a smaller part in the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> That thigh joke, I made it to my friend and she insisted I add it, so... I hope someone out there got a kick out of it ^^;


End file.
